herofandomcom-20200223-history
Julie-Su the Echidna
Julie-Su is a major character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-off comics. She is a Mobian Echidna and the girlfriend and distant relative of Knuckles the Echidna. Character Bio Born to the Dark Legion Grandmaster Luger and his second wife Mari-Su, Julie-Su had a troubled life early on. Her half siblings, Kragok and Lien-Da, treated her with disdain from the beginning, having been opposed to their father's remarriage and jealous of the affection she received from her mother and father. Shortly after the "accident" which claimed her mother's life, Julie-Su was placed under the foster care of the Dark Legion couple Simon and Floren-Ca as Luger had no parenting skills whatsoever. When Julie-Su's father was assassinated through the use of an Experimental Dark Legion weapon, her sinister siblings-the culprits-then activated her Memory Neutralising Chip, thus erasing her memory, as neither wanted her to share in their future role as leaders of the Dark Legion. Julie-Su was then adopted by the Dark Legion couple Simon and Floren-Ca, and was raised with no knowledge of her real parents or siblings. Lien-Da and Kragok attempted to have Simon killed off by sending him on raids with a poorly equipped troop detachment, but he survived and continued to assist in raising Julie-Su with his wife. However, Kragok eventually decided they could never be fully trusted, and after eight years of raising her, Julie-Su was taken from her adoptive parents, her memory of them erased. However, as a result Julie-Su was never firmly anchored in the Dark Legion, having no memory of her true connection to the group. At the age of 13, Julie-Su became a support trooper in the Dark Legion and quickly adjusted to her mundane, day-to-day duties. The twin half-siblings ensured that Simon and Floren-Ca never revealed her true past or heritage, and she was constantly monitored by the two, especially during her shifts at the helm of the legion's Battle Cruiser where they sometimes contemplated doing away with her as well. Leaving the Legion; Joining the Chaotix When the Dark Legion managed to escape from the Twilight Zone (as a result of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's firing of the Ultimate Annihilator) their forces clashed with Knuckles, the current Guardian of the Floating Island. Knuckles and the Chaotix eventually lead an assault on the Dark Legion's new headquarters, which began to crumble. While escaping, which she was to some degree glad to do, she caught sight of Knuckles and was intrigued for reasons unknown to her. Separated from the Legion, she wandered the island, coming across Vector the Crocodile, who attacked her on sight. She quickly subdued him and continued on her way, and eventually found Knuckles. She attempted to sneak up on him but, warned by Archimedes, he fought back and they had a brief scuffle, during which her hood was pulled off. Surprised to find his assailant was a girl, Julie took the opportunity to punch Knuckles and regain her tazer. Archimedes intervened, causing her to drop her taser and she soon stopped fighting. When asked why she was there, she eventually admitted that after seeing Knuckles in the complex, "I had to find you! I just don't know why!" which earned a worried reaction from Archimedes, who suspected the Soultouch. Julie-Su was mistrusted at first, but worked alongside Knuckles to discover the source of mysterious tremors on the island, which turned out to be caused by the zone fluctuations prior to the return of Echidnaopolis from its pocket zone. As surprised as Knuckles to find the city of their people, they both got involved in quelling the conflict between the Echidnas and dingoes. After this, Julie-Su and Knuckles developed an awkward friendship, but when Enerjak returned to the floating island and took control of the Legion, Julie-Su was returned to her former compatriots. While she told Kragok that she was glad to be back and only stayed with Knuckles out of convenience, she felt out of place among the Legion. She gassed the Chaotix when they attempted to escape, but finally she decided she no longer wished to be with the Legion, and during their invasion of Echidnaopolis, she betrayed Kragok, leading to his capture by the EST. As several witnesses put her as working with the Legion, she too was arrested despite her protests. After being debriefed and interrogated by Constable Remington and held in custody for some time, Archimedes convinced him to release her and make her an active member of the recently deputized Chaotix, who were filling in for Knuckles' duty in his absence. The following day, Julie-Su and the Chaotix were briefed on a mission of investigation following the tragic death of Charmy Bee's friend Mello. After she and the Chaotix briefly searched the re-opened Happy Land Amusement Parkfor similar cases of Mello, Vector, Charmy, Espio and Mighty all began eating the food, as they judged it to be safe. Julie-Su declined, as she felt they should proceed on the side of caution. Eventually, all of the Chaotix members except her suffered from Lemon Sundrop Dandelion poisoning, as the food had in fact been laced with it. Having called for help, Julie-Su ended up saving the lives of the rest of the Chaotix as medical staff arrived just in time to treat them. With the rest of the Chaotix incapacitated, Julie-Su worked with Constable Remington and Harry to infiltrate Downtown Ebony Hare's drug operation. After volunteering for the assignment, she went under cover as someone wishing to strike a deal with Ebony Hare. However, her cover was discovered, at which point Ebony Hare had Blackjack throw her off the top of the building. However, Julie-Su simply used her side arm to launch a grappling hook and swung herself through the window of Bimmy's bedroom. After telling Bimmy's terrified wife she was dreaming, she quickly left the building, meeting up once again with Remington. The two then infiltrated Ebony Hare's factory where the Lemon Sundrop Dandelion drug was being produced. Eventually Julie-Su, Remington and the recently arriving Chaotix apprehended Ebony Hare and his associates, bringing an end to their drug dealings. Shortly after this, Julie-Su went to comfort Knuckles, who was upset upon learning that his mother planned on marrying Wynmacher. As the two talked along on a dock , Julie-Su kissed Knuckles' cheek. Claiming she was simply doing him a favour for trying to cheer her up before, the two agreed never to do it again, though in her mind Julie-Su felt she would, she remained unaware of the reason for her attraction to Knuckles. The following day while riding on the Streaking Pasha she named Thunder, Julie-Su encountered Tobor. Asking if he was alright, she found herself attacked by the rugged echidna. Unaware of why he was attacking her, she managed to fend him off until he began strangling her, at which point she told him to simply kill her and get it over with. However, Tobor released her, realizing she had no ill intentions towards him. Tobor then explained his history to her, and she brought him back to Echidnaopolis on Thunder so he could talk to Knuckles. When Knuckles showed disbelief at Tobor's claim that he once was a Guardian, Julie-Su explained that she wasn't sure what to think of Tobor until she listened to his full story, thus convincing Knuckles to listen as well. After Knuckles left to interrogate Kragok about Tobor's story, Julie-Su accompanied Tobor to Lara-Le's house. After Tobor made an abrupt exit to help Knuckles, who he sensed was in danger, Julie-Su asked Lara-Le if it was always that way with Guardians, at which point Lara-Le stated the two needed to talk. She explained the hardships of being in a relationship with a Guardian, and told Julie-Su not to wish for more, to which she replied it was the furthest thing from her mind. Julie-Su and Lara-Le were overjoyed when Knuckles returned safely. When the recent Day of Fury struck the Floating Island, Julie-Su went to get an ambulance after she and Knuckles discovered a woman dying underneath a pile of snow. She brought the emergency personnel to the apartment Knuckles was at tending to the woman's baby, and the two departed to join Constable Remington on a search for the missing Lara-Le. When Knuckles decided to search Lara-Le's crashed hover craft himself, Julie-Su tried to convince him not to, saying "You might not like what you find." After Knuckles returned without finding his mother, their hover pod was struck by lightening and crashed. Julie-Su, like everyone else except Knuckles, was rendered unconscious. However, she and the rest of the crew were rescued by Locke and brought back to Haven briefly until the Day of Fury passed. Before leaving Haven, Locke revealed he was Knuckles' father, which shocked Julie-Su. She attempted to ask him if Knuckles was okay, but was forced to leave Haven by Constable Remington. Meeting up later with the Chaotix and Knuckles, Julie-Su explained to them the Dingoes were beginning violent demonstrations in an effort to change the outcome of the upcoming election. The following day, Julie-Su and the Chaotix attended Benedict's first political rally to ensure the rally remained peaceful. Following that, the Chaotix was surrounded by a group of Dark Legion lead by Xenin, who informed Julie-Su that Dimitri wanted her back among them, dead or alive. Responding "Suppose I says 'Thanks, but no thanks!'", Xenin fired his pistol at her, though she dodged the blast. After Knuckles was beaten by Xenin, he and Julie-Su were taken back to the Dark Legion's headquarters and hung upside down along with General Von Stryker as prisoners. After Knuckles was taken away for experimentation by Dimitri, Julie-Su and Von Stryker were left upside down and forced to endure Xenin's tasteless and brutal sense of humour. After he struck the defenceless Von Stryker, Julie-Su sarcastically asked if he was always that funny, at which point Xenin held a pistol to her head and threatened to test it on her if she wanted to volunteer. When the Dark Legion base began to blow up from within due to its systems being overloaded by Knuckles, Julie-Su was left to die with Von Stryker by Xenin, who followed Dimitri's orders to evacuate the base but chose to leave them there to die. However, she and Von Stryker were saved just in time by Remington and Harry. While Julie-Su and Knuckles discussed the matter of Benedict being a robot, Knuckles abruptly left to pursue his father, though Julie-Su was unaware of this. Due to Knuckles abandoning her so quickly, Julie-Su began feeling anger towards him, as her feelings for Knuckles were even stronger by this point. Frustrated by the sudden departure, Julie-Su later took out her rage by blasting a picture she had of Knuckles while wondering if he really cared about her. Realizing she needed to get out and do something with her day, she ended up being asked to lunch by someone she met while window shopping, a man named Raynor. After being taken home, Julie-Su still felt alone and upset. However, her feelings dramatically changed to joy when Knuckles asked her out on a date that night. The following day, Lara-Le visited Julie-Su's apartment to inform her that that evening was Knuckles' sixteenth birthday and that she was planning a surprise party. Julie-Su was asked to lure Knuckles to the Commons' Hall for the party, which she successfully did. As the party started up, Knuckles asked Julie-Su about their date, to which she replied there was always next week. Knuckles agreed and kissed her, marking the beginning of their relationship. Days later, Julie-Su was searching for Knuckles on a Streaking Pasha when she ran into Espio and Ray. After introductions were made, Espio offered to go with her and the two rode off. While discussing Knuckles they suddenly discovered an elder chameleon, Barney, injured. Julie-Su brought him on her Streaking Pasha to Echidnaopolis Med Centre while Espio went to investigate what was going on with the chameleons. Unbeknownst to her, she was also threatened by the Overlander Hunter in order to persuade Knuckles to join his old childhood tormentor Monk in being the prey in a barbaric hunt. Dr. Eggman, the Dark Legion, Chaos Knuckles, and the Xorda Julie-Su and her friends were soon menaced by other threats, as Dimitri teamed up with a robotic duplicate of Dr. Robotnik in order to threaten all of Mobius. The Chaotix were forced to deal with Sonic and Knuckles having their minds switched by the madmen, but fortunately they and the Freedom Fighters were able to thwart the threat, and Sonic and Knuckles returned to normal. Later, the Echidnas were menaced by the new Dr. Robotnik, alias Dr. Eggman, when he attacked Angel Island and shattered the Master Emerald. Leaving the island to explore the coastline where it came down to Mobius' surface, Julie-Su was then captured along with the other Chaotix by the inhabitants of the Mysterious Cat Country. Though Knuckles was absent, helping the Freedom Fighters battle the monster Chaos, the group was saved by the arrival of another Guardian: Knuckles' father Locke. After he defeated her champion Razorklaw, the Cat Queen released the Chaotix, who were soon rejoined by Knuckles. The Dark Legion returned yet again, this time teleporting most of Angel Island's inhabitants to another zone through use of the Quantum Beam. Still regarded as family be Dimitri, Julie-Su was separated from the other Chaotix and brought aboard the Dark Legion Battle Cruiser before the beam went off, where she found herself a captive alongside her foster parents. As she despaired over the situation, her voice eventually reached Knuckles, who had recently been driven mad with unlocked power. The new and improved Chaos Knuckles recognized her voice and immediately set out to find her, abandoning a fight he had been having with a duplicate of Turbo Tails. Julie-Su was quickly reunited with him, only for the two to be approached by Dimitri for help. Julie-Su voiced misgivings, but Knuckles decided to give his distant ancestor the benefit of the doubt. With the Quantum Beam out of commission, Knuckles attempted to travel back in time and alter history, but failed to produce a better future. His final attempt nearly left the Echidnas as Robian slaves, though fortunately he undid that timeline and returned to the present, where Julie-Su was quick to embrace him. Knuckles soon resorted to another method of undoing the Quantum Beam's effects, utilizing his vast new powers to bring everyone back. Julie-Su then joined him in efforts to reunify the two fractured halves of the Angel Island Echidna society. Unbeknownst to her, Julie-Su was almost targeted by a Dark Legion assassin, only to be saved by a possible future daughter of hers and Knuckles' named Lara-Su. As negotiations continued, Knuckles and Julie-Su enjoyed some brief peace together, until Mammoth Mogul made his return. Dimitri was kidnapped by the megalomaniac, and in his efforts to save him, Knuckles perished. Julie-Su was one of many to attend his funeral, afterwards talking with Mighty and Vector about how they had met Knuckles. She was among the many to hear the ultimatum of the alien Xorda as they threatened to destroy Mobius, and joined the massive army assembled to fight them. To her joy, she was also present as Knuckles made his return from the afterlife, destroying the Xorda defense systems-only to find that he had lost his special powers. Assisting the Kingdom of Acorn Together with the other Chaotix, Julie-Su left Angel Island to live on the surface in Knothole Village, working freelance with the Knothole Freedom Fighters. At the end of Sonic's year in space, she was among the first to learn of his return as he burst in on a meeting between the Chaotix and King Maximillian Acorn. One of the earliest known engagements she took part in was thwarting Operation: Triple Threat, joining the other Chaotix and Mes Braves Battalion in battling Eggman's robots, despite her worries over a de-powered Knuckles. Some time later, she joined Knuckles, Sonic, and the other Chaotix in returning to Angel Island in order to free a captured Locke and liberate the oppressed Echidnas under the combined Dingo Regime/Eggman Empire occupation. The return led to the discovery that Knuckles had become a revered figure, believed to be the Avatar of legend. Joining up reluctantly with the Dark Legion under Lien-Da, Julie-Su did her best to help Knuckles through the difficult adjustments he found himself making. They soon launched an assault against Cavem Canus to rescue Locke, defeating Kage Von Stryker in the process. Unfortunately, Hunter-now an agent of Eggman-came after the Master Emerald and decimated the Echidna civilians by sending them to the Egg Grape Chamber before being defeated by a re-powered Super Knuckles. Julie then joined Knuckles and the others in returning to the surface to continue fighting Eggman. Julie-Su was later among those who witnessed the wedding between Sally and Antoine D'Coolette, though in truth it was Antoine's Moebius counterpart Patch. She and the Chaotix also helped fight the Metal Sonic Troopers, robots created for the Kingdom of Acorn's defense that had been taken over by the computer virus A.D.A.M. She also joined the massive battle over the Sword of Acorns and Crown of Acorns waged between the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Destructix, Arachne, Mammoth Mogul, and Ixis Naugus, which briefly turned into a two way battle of villains versus heroes until the criminals were captured by the Egg Fleet. She also helped interrogate Rouge the Bat after the latter escaped from Dr. Finitevus, the two quickly becoming antagonistic towards each other. Rouge soon vowed to steal Knuckles away from Julie-Su, an intention that led to her joining them on a mission to deal with Renfield T. Rodent, though the embarrassment she suffered quite pleased Julie-Su. Subsequently, Julie-Su and Knuckles went double-dating with Charmy Bee and Saffron while the rest of their team investigated the Eggman conquered Golden Hive Colony, which the Bees had fled from shortly before the Angel Island mission. Julie tried to teach her the skills that would make her a better Freedom Fighter, as well as to dissuade her from thinking that such talents were what made her and Knuckles such a compatible couple. Breaking from tradition, she wore a dress to attend Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine's wedding, enjoying the occasion despite her dislike of the outfit. Julie-Su later became one of the many citizens captured by Dr. Eggman during the destruction of Knothole , joining the rest of the Chaotix and many of the Freedom Fighters in the Egg Grape Chamber. She was quickly freed in an ensuing rescue mission mounted by Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, NICOLE and Amy Rose. Together with the rest of the freed citizens, she was transported to New Mobotropolis by Dr. Eggman's redirected teleportation beam; shortly afterwards, she and the other Chaotix helped to defeat Robotnik's Egg Beater battlesuit. Stopping Enerjak and Freeing Knuckles As if the Egg Fleet's bombardment of the new city weren't stressful enough, Julie-Su found herself confronted once again with the menace of Enerjak, whom she had met shortly after her first encounter with Knuckles. Brought to life by the machinations of rogue Dark Legion scientist Dr. Finitevus, the reborn Enerjak gave Julie-Su even greater cause for worry as it coincided with Knuckles' disappearance, and after she had begged him not to travel to Angel Island alone. Upon learning that the Chaotix would not be sent to Angel Island to look for him, she (with Vector's support) led the others in an attempt to escape New Mobotropolis by forcefully taking a plane. When Sonic intervened, Julie angrily protested that they were being treated as "pet mercenaries" rather than friends. Sally arrived and managed to convince them to remain behind, placating the angry Echidna with the promise that Sonic and Tails would go to look for Knuckles. Julie then watched through a probe sent by NICOLE as Enerjak defeated the Dingoes and the Dark Legion, and was the only Legionnaire-former or otherwise-who didn't have her cybernetic parts removed by Enerjak's power in the first wave, during which he also sent most of the transformed Legionnaires and the other Echidnas to Albion. Enerjak then arrived in New Mobotropolis, by which point Julie-Su became convinced that Knuckles had died at his hands. She attacked in a rage, not caring what happened to her so long as she could avenge her love's demise. But then Enerjak revealed the full horror to her and the other defenders of the city: Knuckles couldn't have been killed by the new Enerjak, because he had become the new Enerjak. After he explained his plans to remove all technology from Mobius and thus establish peace, she tried to convince him to abandon his madness. Furious, he tried to force her to share his vision by restoring her body to a fully organic state, but was thwarted by the arrival of Sonic. She and the other Chaotix and Freedom Fighters were then caught in a pitched battle as first Sonic and then Shadow the Hedgehog fought Enerjak, only to be defeated by the super-powered Echidna. Luckily for the already damaged city of New Mobotropolis, the Egg Fleet arrived and captured Enerjak, beaming him to a new Egg Grape Chamber so that his power could be used by Dr. Eggman to fuel his own schemes. Julie had little time to worry over Knuckles' fate, however, before Locke brought her and Sonic to a secret facility where the Brotherhood of Guardians had stored a powerful weapon as a precaution against Enerjak's return. Locke's intentions for the pair were obvious: his plan was to have them use this weapon to kill Enerjak. Vehemently opposed to this course of action, Julie-Su was surprised when Sonic apparently decided to cooperate. Before she could ask the Hedgehog for an explanation, however, Locke led them right into a battle with the Destructix, led by Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox. For all their skills, the trio couldn't defeat them, and Archimedes, Knuckles and Locke's mentor, intervened. Julie-Su's doubts in Sonic were unjustified as he then destroyed the weapon Locke had been seeking, not willing to kill his friend in order to stop him. She was then left behind as Sonic left to face Enerjak, using the Master Emerald to become Super Sonic. Locke was still of the opinion that Knuckles had to be destroyed, but Julie-Su cut him to the quick by accusing him of hating his own son. Leaving him to ponder that shocking possibility, Julie went to confront Dr. Finitevus, intent on making him change Knuckles back. The mad doctor laughed at the suggestion, saying that he couldn't because his spell could only be undone by the sacrifice of a life. More than willing to die for her love, Julie-Su was about to attack, but was stopped by first Archimedes, and then Locke. After a brief battle with Finitevus, Julie watched as Locke made his way to the Emerald and undid the spell, promising Locke that she would tell Knuckles the reasons behind his actions and that Knuckles would understand why he had done what he had. With Knuckles freed and Finitevus fled, Julie and Sonic were both eager to return to New Mobotropolis-but Knuckles refused, saying that it was now his duty to watch over the Master Emerald, even if he had to do so alone. Threats After Enerjak Julie-Su remained loyal to Knuckles despite his feelings of guilt, taking the Chaotix back to Angel Island to keep an eye on him and construct a bridge to connect Shrine Isle to the rest of the island. She was happily reunited with him after he received a pep talk from Rouge, but the pair soon found another problem to deal with: the Dark Egg Legion, formed by the remnants of the Dark Legion swearing allegiance to Dr. Eggman in exchange for technology to replace that which they had lost because of Enerjak's actions. Despite Julie-Su's observation that Dimitri & Lien-Da made the choice to sell out the Legion instead of being forced, they remained unswayed. Knuckles continued to hold himself responsible for his actions, regardless that Dr. Finitevus' spell had turned him against his friends and the rest of Mobius. This emotional state began to wear on Julie-Su as well and at one point they lashed out at each other over Knuckles' guilt and how it was affecting others besides him. Knuckles then took off to Shrine Isle and left Julie-Su in tears, but he returned a short time later with a cooler head and they reconciled, promising to work the situation out over time. Later, both the Chaotix and the Freedom Fighters began their final assault on the Eggdome, during which, both Julie-Su and Vector ended up saving one another. Julie-Su then stated that they should not make a habit of saving each other, to which Vector agreed saying that they didn't want people to think they liked each other. After Mighty and Bunnie finished beating down the barricade, Julie-Su and the teams entered to see Eggman defeated and on the way back to New Mobotropolis, Julie-Su and Knuckles celebrated with a kiss. The festivities didn't last long, as the Iron Dominion soon arrived to take charge of the Eggman Empire. Espio ended up joining the Shinobi Clan under the Dominion, and the weakened Chaotix were forced to face the Iron Queen's first attack on New Mobotropolis without Julie-Su's help, as her implants would have been vulnerable to the Iron Queen's Magitek abilities. She and the other Chaotix soon returned to Angel Island, where she joined Knuckles and Mighty in meeting with General Helmut Von Stryker. Julie-Su was silent through the meeting, particularly as Stryker brought up the unpleasant events surrounding Knuckles' activities as Enerjak. Nonetheless, she showed no objections as the General offered to let the group go after Dr. Finitevus. After being dropped off in Sandopolis by their old friend Harry, the trio discovered a collection of ruins that they soon discovered had been built by Echidnas. However, they then fell victim to a booby trap hidden inside one of the structures. Julie-Su managed to slip out and deactivate the trap, allowing her teammates to escape. They then traveled through a Warp Ring they found to Downunda, where they found and engaged Dr. Finitevus. Chains appeared from Downunda's Great Crater to ensnare Angel Island, and Finitevus offered Julie and the others a chance to save Angel Island by working with him. Knuckles was quick to accuse Finitevus of deploying the chains, but the doctor waved off his accusations with the logic that Knuckles had been attacking him when the chains had gone off. Julie-Su quickly leveled her weapon at him, asking him why he would care about Angel Island, to which he replied that he needed the Master Emerald. The group were then joined by Vector and Ray the Squirrel as they fled an attack by Wing Dingoes, who then descended on the Chaotix and their unwanted ally. Help arrived in the form of the Downunda Freedom Fighters, who informed the Chaotix that their attackers were a chapter of the Dark Egg Legion led by former Freedom Fighter Duck "Bill" Platypus. After discussing the situation, Knuckles sent Julie and Ray back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald. Julie initially objected to the arrangement, but Knuckles appeased her by asking her to watch his back, and praising her as the toughest fighter he'd ever faced. Her talents were soon put into service as she saved Knuckles from death at Finitevus' hands, enabling Knuckles to defeat his enemy. Afterwards, they shared a tender embrace, complimenting each other on their strength and promising to stay together. Julie-Su and the other Chaotix gathered on Shrine Island after the Iron Dominon's defeat in order to hear the confessions of the returning Espio. She reacted with some distrust to the news that Espio had known about the Brotherhood's existence, though he remarked that he had only known about Knuckles specifically. She hit a sore spot by asking whether he would have told Knuckles even if he'' had'' known. She and the others were then horrified to learn from the chameleon that Mighty's parents were dead, and that his younger sister was supposed to be a member of a Dark Egg Legion chapter. Genesis and Aftermath Julie-Su called for Knuckles, and he looked to see her coming around the far side of the Master Emerald, blinking as if she had just woken from a dream. He told her that he was there and asked if she was okay. She replied, telling him that she was okay but she had a strange feeling like she was just back in the Twilight Cage. He nodded and told her that he felt that too and that it was like when he returned from the Chaos Force. She winced tiredly and wagged a finger at him, reminding him that he promised he would not bring that up, again. He smiled a little, then caught sight of Charmy flying towards him erratically. Knuckles asked if he was okay, and Charmy sleepily called back that he was okay and that he had just had the weirdest dream that he was a detective along with Espio and Vector. After acknowledging Charmy's response, Charmy went on to explain that they had their own office and everything. Knuckles then looked over to Julie-Su, who seemed to be studying her hands with concern. He asked if she was sure she was okay, but she absent-mindedly responded that she was fine and that she had a weird dream, too. She then apologized, explaining that she did not feel like herself. Knuckles nodded, saying that it would pass. Failures and Frustrations Julie-Su and the others had returned to New Mobotropolis to attend a Mina Mongoose concert; while there, it was discovered that Dimitri had been hiding in the city, attempting to build up the courage to face his former nemesis, Knuckles. As part of his atonement, Dimitri explained what had caused the disappearance of the Brotherhood: Dr. Finitevus had sent them to the Twilight Zone. Having been born in said zone, Julie-Su (and Knuckles) attempted to use a Warp Ring to access it, but it failed to function as it normally would; Julie later figured that there must be a special method used in order to use a ring to cross into different zones. She then attempted to comfort Knuckles, saying that even if the warp ring had worked, they had no idea what threats might be on the other side. Sometime later, Julie-Su relayed a message from NICOLE requesting that a Warp Ring be used to allow Sonic onto Angel Island. Once there, the hedgehog asked to borrow the ring, explaining that Dr. Eggman had launched a new Death Egg, and that Princess Sally had been roboticized while putting a stop to one of its weapons. Thus, he wanted to use the ring to board the Death Egg and attempt to rescue her. Knuckles became enraged upon hearing this, and pointed out several flaws in this plan, and while Julie initially took their arguing for granted, she stepped in when Sonic said that Knuckles wouldn't hesitate to act if it were the Brotherhood at risk. Julie angrily pointed out that they had tried, only to meet with failure, and the point was reiterated: using the Warp Ring without knowing what they were getting into was too risky. Sonic, frustrated, left in a huff, and Julie asked Knuckles if he wanted to talk, as she knew that Sally had been a childhood friend of his. Instead, he decided that they needed to prepare in case the Death Egg moved towards Angel Island. Banished Some time later, Knuckles received a message from Remington stating that Albion and the rest of the Echidnas were under attack from Lien-Da and the Dark Egg Legion. Julie-Su and Saffron remained behind to guard the Master Emerald, but unfortunately both soon came under attack by Thrash the Devil and were trapped in an unknown location by his super-charged Warp Ring. They were soon followed by the majority of the Echidnas in Albion, with only Knuckles remaining free. Knuckles soon attempted to rescue Julie-Su and the rest of his people, but ultimately was unable to do so. The rest of Chaotix arrived at the scene asked where the girls are, in which Knuckles respond by breaking the earth. Soon after this, Mobius' timeline, along with the entire Multiverse, was drastically and irreversibly rewritten by Eggman when he activated the Super Genesis Wave. Julie's fate in the new timeline is unknown. Julie-Su has been permanently removed from the comic due to the legal case between Archie Comics and former Sonic writer Ken Penders. Whether she was erased from the new timeline or simply continues to exist off-screen is and will most likely remain unknown. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Damsels Category:Spouses Category:Global Protection Category:Tragic Category:Mutants Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Orphans Category:Presumed Deceased